Trick Arrows
A list of trick arrows used by Xander Mercury. History During his time at the Agency, Xander Mercury built these at the time he honed his scientific and engineering skills. He used many of these on global missions, and continued to use them during his career as a vigilante. Arrows *'Conventional Arrow:' A standard arrow made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to directly remove from a wound. Like any standard arrow, this arrow type is suitable for stealth operations because it makes minimal noise and is less conspicuous than the other, more specialized arrows. Xander Mercury uses this arrow the most during missions and battles. **'Duncan Grey Arrow:' An arrow with a tip hand-soldered out of high-carbon steel. *'Lethal Arrow:' An arrow with a Teflon-coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone. The shaft's composite is patented, as it is some type of specialized polymer, which is stronger than typical carbon fiber. Original Arrows *'Acid Arrow:' An arrow that contains a bulb of concentrated nitric acid that bursts on impact. *'Bola Arrow:' An arrow that releases three small, heavy balls on 18 inch cables to entwine a target. *'Boomerang Arrow:' An arrow that contains a homing-circuitry-controlled weight-shifting mechanism. *'Cable Arrow:' An arrow that contains spool with 50-foot length of 0.16 inch cable which unreels through the shaft. *'Electro-Arrow:' An arrow that generates a 21,000 volt charge upon impact. *'Explosive-Tip Arrow:' An arrow that contains a composite plastic explosive that detonates on impact. *'Flare Arrow:' An arrow that contains magnesium/iron powder flame that ignites 5 seconds after release. *'Net Arrow:' An arrow that releases a 10 foot wide 0.36 inch cable net through the end of the shaft. *'Putty Arrow:' An arrow that contains a bulb of highly sticky chemical that bursts upon impact. *'Rocket Arrow:' An arrow that contains a small-fueled missile-head with various payloads up to 2 pounds. *'Smoke Bomb Arrow:' An arrow that emits thick, bilious clouds of chemical smoke 2 seconds after release. *'Sonic Arrow:' An arrow that emits a high-pitched 95 decibel sound 2 seconds after release. *'Suction-Tip Arrow:' An arrow with a tip covered with micro-adhesions capable of sticking to almost anything. *'Tear-Gas Arrow:' An arrow that releases a concentrated cloud of lachrymatory-irritant 3 seconds after release. New Arrows *'Alternate Explosive Arrow:' An arrow made to serve as a remote explosive that can be triggered via the remote in Xander Mercury's Bow. The arrows feature a number of micro cables that could secure it to its intended target before detonating. *'Boxing Glove Arrow' *'Burst Shot Arrow:' A special arrow that contains multiple secondary projectiles. After the arrow hits its target, a ring of secondary projectiles stored in the arrowhead fire in a circular pattern, hitting any nearby enemies. This arrow is useful for attacking groups of enemies. *'Buzz Saw Arrow' *'Collapsible Arrow' *'Concussive Arrow' *'Distraction Arrow' *'EMP Arrow:' An arrow that disables all nearby electronics and circuitry. This arrow can be an effective countermeasure against electronic surveillance or high-end security systems. *'Flashbang Arrow:' An arrow with the form a flashbang grenade, a blinding grenade that explodes shortly after it leaves his bow. The blast staggers enemies in a small radius. *'Foam Arrow:' An arrow that releases high-density polyurethane foam upon impact for traps or cushioning. A variation is an arrow that releases an advanced foam compound upon impact, stronger than steel. *'Greek Fire Arrow:' An arrow with a chemical vial containing chlorine trifluoride. Computers register an enormous spike in thermal activity after this arrow is launched. *'Grappling Hook Arrow:' An arrow with three small, claw-like prongs that was made to function as a form of grappling hook. When fired a high tension cable remains attached to Xander’s bow, as the arrowhead makes contact with a surface the three prongs become embedded and a series of micro-explosives remove portions of the arrow shaft from the cable at its core, allowing the cable to pivot from the arrowhead/grappling hook itself. *'Hacker Arrow:' An arrow with an arrowhead that serves as a solid state computer drive containing specific computer code. In the hand of a skilled archer this arrow can be fired and jacked into a specific computer input from a distance, after which it uploads a set of code into the computer. Xander Mercury uses these arrows to shut down computer control systems. *'Harpoon Arrow' *'Heat-Seeking Arrow' *'Helix Arrow:' Three arrows with angled fins that allow them to travel in a helical trajectory. *'Homing Arrow' *'Hypersonic Arrow' *'Ice Arrow:' An arrow infused with freezing agents that creates trace amounts of liquid nitrogen. *'Impact Arrow' *'Incendiary Arrow:' A special arrow that contains a chemical mixture that can melt through a variety of materials, including most metals, when activated, similar to a powerful thermite reaction. *'Injection Arrow:' An arrow with a syringe used to inject liquids into the target. **'Tranquilizer Arrow:' An injection arrow with a syringe containing 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer. Less than deadly than other arrows, but rapidly increases the victim's torpidity. **'Truth Serum Arrow:' An injection arrow with a syringe containing 25 milligrams of sodium pentothal. Its more colloquial, yet very descriptive name, is truth serum. The serum works quickly, taking only a few seconds. After an hour of use, the person who was injected with the serum falls asleep. *'Interference Arrow:' An arrow that creates a magnetic field by running a current through a wire coiled around an iron core shaft. If the wire is coiled enough times, then the arrow is an electromagnet that will induce an invisible force strong enough to cause interference with nearby electronics. *'Jettisoning Arrow:' An arrow that uses compressed carbon dioxide to jettison high-tensile strength polymer cables. *'Knockout Arrow:' An arrow with a capsule containing 85 micrograms, originally .1 microliters, of Xander Mercury's hyperconcentrated dendrotoxin formula, which breaks up under the subcutaneous tissue. *'Mace Arrow' *'Magnetic Arrow:' An arrow that could cause enemy firearms to fly out of their hands and be magnetically bound to the arrow. *'Melter Arrow:' An arrow that is able to liquefy certain metals spontaneously at a distance of up to 3 meters. *'Nanite Arrow:' An arrow with nanites that deliver a high-frequency burst that disables superhuman speed. *'Oil Slick Arrow:' An arrow that creates an oil slick that slows foes in the area and many cause them to slip and fall on impact. The oil slick is very flammable and may burst into flames if fire is used near it. *'Parachute Arrow' *'Penlight Arrow:' An arrow with a small flashlight. *'Phosphorous Arrow' *'Pick-Lock Arrow:' An arrow with a small explosive device can damage or destroy a door's locking mechanism, and get Xander Mercury into the room to deal with any threats on the other side. It's not subtle, but it sure is effective. *'Poison-Tipped Arrow' *'Pulse Arrow:' An arrow that releases an energy wave at a 360 degree that can incapacitate or kill surrounding enemies. *'Quantum Arrow' *'Scatter Arrow:' A fragmenting arrow that ricochets off walls and objects and can strike multiple targets at once. *'Shatter Arrow' *'Sonar Arrow:' An arrow that contains a sonar tracking device. Any enemy within its detection radius is visibly marked, making them easier for Xander and his allies to hunt down. *'Sonic Taser Arrow:' An arrow that, when launched, piggybacks on the nearest network within range to emit a sonic Taser blast, which renders anyone hooked up to an earpiece practically immobile for fifteen to thirty minutes. *'Stink Arrow:' An arrow with a tip containing the first ingredient to a stink-bomb, which is a volatile organic compound, which can vary to be ammonium sulfide (rotten egg), butanethiol (skunk), or ethanethiol (deer urine). *'Taser Arrow:' An arrow with an electrically charged tip delivering a powerful jolt when it strikes its target. *'Tracer Arrow:' An arrow laced with particulate nanotechnology. Xander Mercury wrote a program that tracks the nanites using GPS. *'Trap Arrow:' Two arrows made to incapacitate anyone who passes between them by using an electric discharge. *'Ultrasonic Arrow' *'Venom Arrow' *'Virus Arrow:' An arrow rigged with a computer virus payload. Trivia *Trick Arrows are also known as Gadget Arrows. *Empire City Police Department reports show that the original conventional arrows were carbon arrows, but then were switched to an aluminum carbon composite to have far better penetration. *Xander has hundreds of arrows, but he never leaves anything behind; he puts a GPS on all of his arrows, he doesn't want the technology getting out there. *Xander Mercury nicknames some of his trick arrows, such as: **Flare Arrow - Flarrow **Incendiary Arrow - Incendiarrow **Net Arrow - Ensnarrow **Magnetic Arrow - Polarrow **Tear-Gas Arrow - Tearrow *The acid-spray arrowhead blasts its way right through three-inch steel pipes. An alternate acid arrow uses concentrated acid, another alternate uses phosphorus, which is faster, and another uses hydrochloric acid against titanium. *The explosive-tip arrow's composite plastic explosive is 427 kPa's and a Trauzl rating of 45. *The sonic-tip arrow is capable of scrambling radar. Category:A-Z Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Trick Weapons